Heir of Sin
by TheARGSlayer
Summary: Join a Young Man as he ascends beyond any other. He may not be the Son of a God, or the Descendent of a Dragon, but he will ascend beyond even they!


**AN: Aye! How's it going?**

**I'll be honest here, as I watched Highschool DxD I became quite interested in the series. Sure the anime is quite "erotic" that's not all that I was interested in. A world where most myth and legend are real, weapons of old and new, gears of untold power, these things are what excited me the most. This is my attempt to make an OC (MC) that branches outside of Canon, and explores the world as a whole. Norse, Greek, Roman, Shinto, Aztec, even Hinduism. Monsters that aren't seen often, powers that aren't known to the DxD world, and so much more.**

**I hope you enjoy, I'll do my best to respond to feedback, good or bad! If you have any ideas you'd like to see implemented into the story, just let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own DxD, or any other series that may show itself.**

* * *

**Unknown Place **[16 Years BC] (Before Cannon)

Humanity, is said to be the weakest of all factions. Its people knew little to nothing of the worlds makings. Sure they've learned how to dabble in magic, learned how to do alchemy, learned how to do much...But they were still weak, naive, foolish, and **pathetic**. They didn't know of the gods, not all of them at least. They didn't know what lurked in the shadows, nor the light. They believed them to be Myth, to be Story, to be Lies. Yet, they were wrong, a man mused too himself.

Gods were real, he was proof of it after all. He sighed tiredly, for many years he had lived, for many years he had fought, he had done things, seen things, heard of things that would traumatize any man. Yet, despite this, he remained strong. A God would never yield after all. The man, the god, was truly a sight to see. His face, angular, a strong set jaw shaven of its hair, a faint scar upon his cheek. His head, bald of its hair, yet it didn't make him appear unattractive, if anything it added to the charm. His eyes, shined and pulsed with power, a blue hue underneath those shining silver orbs, oddly similar to a full moon. As he prepared to close his eyes in content a change n the wind prevented him from doing so. **"It seems...That I am needed once more..." **His voice was filled with power, wisdom, yet it held bitterness and humor.

The God heard his Visitor step closer, a Visitor to his home, his keep...His Prison. He was strong, incredibly so, his title and job demanded that he be. His intelligence was frightening, only second to his power. He finally allowed his silver eyes to close, only to hide his bitterness at his Visitor. It's not that he hated the Man, he was his Superior after all, but it is because of this mans choice, that he remained locked away.

**"Not quite, Old Friend." **Male, obviously. His voice too, filled with power. The Visitor, could only be described as the embodiment of beauty. His face was that of Royalty, it was soft, yet hard. Stoic, yet emotional. A small frown was on the mans face, his golden eyes showing his sadness, his pain, and his understanding. A silver crown rested upon his head, keeping his silky golden hair out of his face. Beauty, wasn't even the right word, for even that would be an insult. **"You've done your job...Surely your actions will help us rise once more..." **

The Silver Eyed God snorted at that, his actions always saved his people. He may not have been on of the Triad, but he was certainly one of the strongest gods in his Pantheon, maybe even outside of their small world. **"But of course, my actions have always saved you..That boy...Will surely allow us to surface again..." **

The "Boy" a...Project of his. His Pantheon had long since been forbidden of having mortal children. Their Demigods were too strong, they ruled over all others, yet in most cases Demigods are what allowed one to gain recognition. Hercules of Greece, Cu Chulainn for the Irish, and so many more. Even they had a Demigod that stuck out more than any other, and it was due to that man that they were outlawed from anymore. Yet the Silver Eyed God was smart, beyond so. He manipulated many events, allowed couples to meet, to allow children to be made, it took him a few centuries to make sure it would work, and in the end...It did. The "Boy" was born just a few days ago and is quite healthy.

The Golden God allowed a small smile to appear on his face, **"I will admit...I doubted your plan, yet, this was quite smart. Your manipulations allowed the perfect Heir to be made, the perfect child to allow us to resurface...The Perfect Champion. His blood is strong, both with our Pantheon, and another. That same blood will allow us to make another Alliance to further our return..." **The Kings voice was filled with Warmth, Pride, and even Happiness. For how long have they been forgotten, how long have they resided within the shadows. For how long, have they been without power.

**"Obviously...Though, I must admit, the Boy will be the best of all. His blood alone would make him stand above all others, his Spirit, bless by our Friends, along with his Body, created and Forged by our own." **The Silver Eyed God allows his own smile to form, the thought of the boy. Of course he would grow strong, he made sure of it.

**"Hahaha! I almost forgot...The Soul of a Human, allows for his Unlimited Potential, the Blood of his Ancestors, allow for his Unique Abilities, the Blessed Spirit gifts him with the Will of a Warrior, then the Body that you created...The Body of an Artificial...A Homunculus, allows for his Physical Limits to be released!" **The King exclaimed in joy, a strong Warrior they'd have, a strong one indeed.

The Silver Eyed God merely smiled, as he cast his eyes above. The Moon shining brightly upon his form. Of course, the boy was still a human. Only with his limits released. Of course, there was that **one** other thing...The one thing that he spent centuries on making. His promise was fulfilled with that final gift...

* * *

**Kuoh Town** (1 Year BC)

"Oi, Naram, get your lazy ass up!" A deep baritone voice echoed throughout the house, a grunt soon following the mans voice. "Yeah yeah, dad..." A young voice sounded. This voice smooth and quiet, yet it spoke like silk. A young man sat up in bed, his frame was that of an average athlete, nothing crazy, yet it was definitely refined from sports and training. His skin was of a bronze tan, showing his time in under the sun. The young man stood, his hand brushing back his spiky amethyst hair. His face was angular, little to no baby fat on his face. He opened his eyes revealing his pale azure eyes to the world. He yawned tiredly before getting dressed in the standard Kuoh Academy uniform.

This was Naram Lugal. 15 Years Old, known to Kuoh as the "Forbidden King" for his cold approach on others. Its not that he didn't enjoy the attention, it's just that he wasn't attracted to them. In fact, in his time in Kuoh, only two have been able to gain his attention, and they were merely visitors visiting some old friends. Currently he was head of the Archery Club, a small club of Kuoh known for going to country wide challenges and tournaments.

Looking to his desk he grabbed the small pendent that sat upon its smooth surface. A gift from his late Mother. He smiled sadly at the thought, his Mother was a great person, only wanting the best out of himself and his Father. Thankfully she passed on peacefully, a rare disease had been sapping away at her for a few years. The Pendent itself was nothing special, just a golden ring a small ruby within its metal hung upon a black chain. He put it around his neck and went downstairs to meet up with his Father.

His Father, Aegeus Lugal, was of Greek Decent. His hair was brown with a tint of purple, along with warm chocolate brown eyes. He was...Huge, to say the least. Easily 6'8, packed with muscle. He made quite the intimidating figure, only...He was highly eccentric and odd. Sometimes Naram swore that his father was bipolar, going from angry to happy, to depressed within seconds, for seemingly no reason. However...One thing that he noticed lately, was that his father had been oddly...Quiet as of late. Usually he was loud, and went out of his way to embarrass him, but now...Now he seemed to be wary, tense, and even afraid. As if he were being watched. His Father had always been a secretive person, most of his background hidden from even his Mother. In fact, most of his Fathers past was unknown to him, all that he really knew was that he used to be in some Special Force made for people like him. Whatever that meant.

Shaking his head of the odd thoughts he smiled to his Father, "Morning, Old Bastard~!" Yeah, he had an odd relationship with his Dad. It was as though they had rivalry or something. Always trying to out do the other, be it who can run faster, or cook better, heck, they even had a competition on who could do the most spins one time in an ice ring. Ah, good times~!

Aegeus chucked, a deep rumbling sound. "Yeah yeah, ya' shitty brat." He sat down at the table, his newspaper in hand, whilst I just nodded my head and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of juice. "Hey! Have you seen Ajax?" Ajax, my eccentric pet. A ferret, believe it or not. A year back my Father and I were on a trip to Egypt, and the Ferret was being sold at some market. Obviously, being an odd ball, I had to get it, after all who can say that they bought a Ferret in Egypt of all places? I named Asim, an Egyptian name meaning Protector.

"Nah, you know how that fuzball is!" His voice sounded irritated, making me sniffle a chuckle. His Dad hated Asim, for some odd reason. He said it reminded him of cats, my dad has some unknown fear for them. I don't know why, I find the things cute myself. "Anyways! Don't you have to be off to school?" I raised an eyebrow at that one and looked to the clock- thought I knew that I had time- only to widen my eyes in panic, noticing that I may be late.

"Shit! My Dad, gotta GO!" With that I grabbed my bag and sprinted out the door, thought, because of my rush, I never noticed my Father being strangely quiet with a look of worry and guilt on his face.

* * *

By the Gods, Old and New, how he wished some Divine Intervention could occur. Hell, at this point he wished that some Angel of Death would take him. Class was just so...Boring! Kuoh Academy had once been an all girls school, thus, the lack of males was glaringly obvious. In fact, only three other males were in this class, and their...Reputation kept him far away. The Perverted Trio, must he say more?

Absently, he doodled into his Sketchbook, something he liked to do in his free time. Art, was everlasting, it was something that he hoped to do. Art could last for a moment, or for eternity. He knew that he was nothing special, just an ordinary man in the world of ordinary people. Most of them would grow up and be forgotten. Yet, for some odd reason, he couldn't accept being one of those people. For some reason, adventure called to him, for some reason, his pride would not allow him to be below another. For some reason, his entire being demanded that he leave a mark. It was for the reason, that he took to art. Art, was different than talking, different than social interactions. Some sought out fights to understand something, another could seek out a thrill, but he, sought out the everlasting image. The image that could express someone so deeply, that even a child would understand. An image that would leave the World in awe, the image to move the world to a new era. That was Art to him.

With a sigh he glanced to his paper, frowning at the image. For some odd reason, he kept on drawing the same image, the same picture...Yet this picture called for him. He couldn't understand it. The picture wasn't all that complex, nor was it the most advanced of art. It appeared to be a simple gate, with 7 odd symbols along its frame. Though what really drew his **TY**attention was the giant snake like creature that was coiled around the left side of the frame, its head ending just above the gate itself. The snake like creatures head was drawn to look like it was gazing into my eyes. However, he felt something different about this drawing compared to the others. As if something was different than the others.

As he pondered on it, someone knocked on the door. "Ah? Yes, yes, please come in!" The Teacher called, pausing her lecture. The door slid open, and a young woman entered. I looked up from my sketch, my breath hitching in my throat as I did so. The young woman was simply put...Gorgeous. Her face was set softly, almost like someone of royal blood, her eyes were a bright red, similar to that of blood, yet there were also swirls of a bright pink in her irises. Her hair was pale blond, but it was styled into a large braid that fell to her lower back. She wore the Kuoh academy uniform, which did nothing to hide her voluptuous figure. He gulped silently as she spoke, "Hello everyone...My name is Kaida Bune, I will be with you the remainder of the year...Please treat me well~!" She bowed shortly, before standing up with a heartwarming smile.

As for Naram, his throat felt extremely dry. Her voice was soft and silky, just like his own...Yet hers held some form of...Enchantment, as though she were being both sincere and seductive at the same time. He didn't blush like some of the girls, and the perverted trio, but he did feel...Blessed...In a way. Though as she looked around the room, her eyes locked with his own, and for a moment...Time stopped, and it was then, and only then, did Naram understand what was different about his sketch...

...Unlike the other sketches, where the gates were completely sealed shut...This one...The Gate was partially open, showing nothing but darkness ahead.

* * *

**Well! That is all, I hope you enjoyed the prologue. For this chapter, i just wanted to introduce the characters, and so on. Now, whilst I'm still thinking about it...**

**1) As for Naram becoming a Devil, as of now, he will probably become a devil. Whilst he may have interesting heritage, or some hidden power, he doesn't have access to it as of yet, and before he becomes a Devil, he will be introduced into the Supernatural, through some Non-Cannon Arc. Now, I will probably not have him join Rias' peerage, simply because she is overused. Yes, she is a Main Character, yet she is cool and what not, but truthfully in my opinion she's a spoiled brat. She pretty much allowed for Issei to die, only to resurrect him with no intent on allowing him to choose whether or not he wanted to. Along with that, she's just greedy, allows too much to slip past despite Kuoh being her territory. Now, that leaves Sona, I have no issue with Sona, and I can make that work...However, I was thinking of someone else...And you should be able to figure it out. Who I have in mind usually isn't used often, and is rarely seen in Fanfictions.**

**2) As for his abilities and and what he'll be able to do. I can tell you 100% That he is not a part of the Angels, Fallen, or Devils as of now. He is part of another Pantheon, and will be developing powers and abilities related to that pantheon. He will alter on become associated with the ORC and the Student Council.**

**3) Now, what makes DxD, DxD. If you have any ideas as for Harem members, please let me know. Also, don't just say someone because they are attractive or something. Please give a reason as to why it should happen, and give an example of how it makes sense. For an example, don't just go say Grayfia, because it would be interesting, it has to make sense. If something like that were to take place, it'd change Cannon as a whole. Along with this, if you have any abilities, any powers, or any form of sacred gear you'd like the OC to have.**

**Harem; (WIP)**

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
